


Nancy's Funeral

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nancy doesn't make it out of a case alive, people gather to mourn her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy's Funeral

Carson was there. He stood next to the coffin, facing away, eyes closed but pointed to the sky. Why did she have to go again? Why wasn't she coming back again?

Ned was there. He sat in the front row, comforted by Bess and George. He held flowers, his ring, and the weight of the grief he felt and would feel.

Frank was there. He sat next to his brother, hiding his flowers and the letter he had written and hid from her for far too long.

Alexei was there. He didn't know her too well, but she helped him. So he helped her. He wished he could have helped her this one last time.

Maya was there. She saved her life years ago. She couldn't save her own, though.

Zoe was there. She stood in the back, not seen by anyone. She heard the news, but tried to hide what she really felt. She left her the small bug from Glasgow when she had the chance to get closer to the coffin. After all, it wasn't like other people would recognize her.

Dagny did a double take at the woman in the corner. She thought she recognized her for a moment, but that would be crazy to think that she knew her too. She barely even knew the girl in the box at the front of the church, but of what she did know, she was a good person. And she was in town. Otherwise she might not have shown.

Kate was there. No one could see her, but she was there. She stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. It had been too long since she last did that.


End file.
